pesadillas
by lucka-love
Summary: Kari se queda una una noche en la casa de campo de T.K. pero hay una tormenta... ¿cómo acabará? respuesta adentro!


holappppp

lo siento de verdad por aquellas personas que esperaban por esto! gomenasai! T_T

cosas aparte, ya sé que dije que había dos fics pendientes, pero me equiboqué y solo tenía este.

nada de lo que hay aquí escrito me pertenece, solo la idea de torturar a estos dos un poco jejeje

* * *

Era una noche lluviosa, oscura. Los truenos hacían que casi temblara la casa, y las gotas de agua chocaban contra los cristales de las ventanas con una fuerza monstruosa.

Las sombras devoraban la habitación por momentos, y a veces se acercaban a la cama de Kari más de lo que a ella le gustaría. En ocasiones cualquier rastro de luz desaparecía, sumiendo las dos camas de la habitación en completa oscuridad.

Kari, sacando valor de donde no lo tenía, asomó la cara por debajo de las mantas para mirar la cama de T.K., que se encontraba durmiendo apaciblemente mirando en su dirección.

Volvió a meter la cabeza debajo de las mantas en cuanto vio un relámpago iluminar toda la habitación y dejar más que claras las sombras deformes de las retorcidas ramas de los árboles que se veían desde las ventanas.

Y entonces el trueno resonó en sus oídos atravesándolos. Estaba segura de que si ese trueno no despertaba a T.K., nada podría hacerlo. Esa vez no saco toda la cabeza, solo lo necesario como para ver a su amigo durmiendo tan apaciblemente como antes. Hubiese pensado que estaba muerto si en ese momento no hubiese salido desde el fondo de sus pulmones un ronquido que solo hubiese podido ser superado por los de su hermano, que ahora mismo se lo debía estar pasando muy bien en su casa con Matt.

Escuchó un aullido tan cerca y tan alto que pensó que venía de detrás de ella, y eso hizo que metiera la cabeza de nuevo debajo de las mantas casi tan rápido como el relámpago que siguió al aullido, y esto hizo que deseara no haberse quedado a dormir allí.

La idea surgió después de la comida, cuando su hermano propuso que Matt y él se quedaran en su casa mientras que ella y T.K. se quedaran en la casa del rubio, aprovechando que los padres de ambas parejas no estaban por unos días.

En un principio le pareció bien, pero cuando vio el tiempo por la TV ya no le pareció tan buena idea, y para rematar nadie le había dicho que era en su casa de campo, donde lo único que había cercano a la civilización era una televisión que apenas si funcionaba. Para ponerle la guinda al pastel, la luz se había ido justo antes de cenar, aproximadamente unas cuatro horas antes, haciendo imposible el deshacerse de esas horribles sombras.

También tenía que reconocer que a esas alturas la amabilidad del rubio no le parecía tan adorable como en un principio, cuando le ofreció dormir en cuartos distintos, y al negárselo sincerándose y admitiendo que tenía miedo, él accedió a dormir en la misma habitación que ella, pero ahora daría cualquier cosa por estar en la misma cama que él, entre sus brazos, sintiéndose protegida ante cualquier peligro.

Un trueno volvió a resonar en la habitación, y esta vez hizo moverse la pared con fuerza, soltando polvo desde las grietas del techo, haciendo una especie de zumbido al caer al suelo.

Para esas alturas Kari ya estaba tan asustada que la simple acción de cerrar los ojos se le hacía impensable, y por lo tanto el dormir no estaba en su agenda para esa noche.

Había colocado las manos en sus oídos para no escuchar ruidos no identificados o cualquier otra cosa, aunque tenía que reconocer que no le estaba sirviendo para nada, todo se escuchaba con tanta claridad que por un momento pensó que estaba justo en el centro de la tormenta.

Pero un segundo aullido, más fuerte que el anterior, hizo que Kari saltara de la cama, incapaz de seguir quieta, y meterse en la cama de T.K. como uno de los rayos que tanto la asustaban, y abrazarse a él tanto como pudo.

Por el movimiento T.K. despertó, y al encontrarse a Kari entre sus brazos gimiendo del miedo, temblando, sollozando y respirando entrecortadamente la abrazó, envolviéndola con sus brazos para tranquilizarla.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó algo preocupado, dándole un beso a Kari en la coronilla y luego apoyando la barbilla en ese mismo lugar.

Kari asintió, pegándose más aun al cuerpo de T.K., haciendo que este sonriera por la inocencia de su amiga.

-¿Tienes miedo?- le preguntó de nuevo, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza otra vez.-Tranquila, te prometo que no te pasará nada mientra yo esté contigo, ¿Vale?

Ella sollozó unas pocas veces más antes de quedarse dormida por el cansancio.

Pero T.K. no pudo dormir más en toda la noche: estaba soñando… pues… cosas bonitas con Kari, y luego aparece ella metida en su cama en ese estado tan adorable. Kari al dormir se mueve, imperceptiblemente, pero se mueve, rozando su cadera con… sus partes nobles… y para rematar sus hormonas de adolescente adoraban a Kari por encima de todas las cosas.

* * *

pueeeeeeeees eso es todo...

esta vez dejé el final así por que para continuar, escribo lemmon, pero a mi amiga no le gusta el lemmon (infantil ¬¬) así que... es lo que hay...

xauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


End file.
